Online
by MarieJohnson123
Summary: Norma Bates & Alex Romero meet blindly on a dating website.


Collaborated oneshot with the greatest writing partner ever, Ezzillion. Hope you all enjoy :)

Night one:

Ezz Alex Romero set foot outside of his SUV. It was finally time to turn in after a long day as Sheriff. He slowly made his way to his room, key already in hand. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket as he unlocked the door and punched in the number to the local Chinese delivery service. After entering the room and dropping his belongings to the bed, a voice finally ended the ringing. Alex was quick to order his usual and end the call before collapsing down onto his bed, immediately the TV remote.

MJ Norma had just finished the dinner dishes and sent Norman upstairs to bed. She sat at the kitchen table, laptop in front of her eyes while continuously eyeing the bottle of red wine sitting in the cabinet. She shrugged "Eh, screw it," she murmured, getting up and pouring herself a full glass. She deserved it after all, it was a rough day at the motel, tending to unappreciative guests' laundry, taking reservations from uncaring assholes, and even cleaning up vomit from the recent drunken teenage couple who stayed in Room 4. She rolled he eyes and took a huge sip of wine from the rim of her glass.

Ezz Alex's attention was drawn to the door as a loud knock echoed throughout the room. He stood from the bed and paced over to the door, ready to pay with the cash in his hand. The exchange was simple and fast and he was back on his bed in an instant. He leaned over, reaching under the bed, and pulled out his laptop to rest on his lap. He opened up the browser and quickly logged into his most visited site. As his eyes scanned over the countless listings he opened up the first box of Chinese food he could reach before taking in a large mouthful of the contents.

MJ Norma sat with her head in her hand and scrolled through the motel website, but there was nothing to edit, for once everything was perfect…just the way she preferred. Loudly, she sighed to herself, it wasn't right to be her age and lonely. Norma wasn't that intimidating, was she? Secretly, she longed for companionship. She swallowed her pride as she Googled the top rated dating website she'd seen whored out via numerous television commercials. She scrolled through seeing if there was anyone to chat with that was exactly worth her time.

Ezz Alex set the empty boxes on the night stand with a huff. He was beginning to feel unsatisfied with his daily routine. As he searched through the new users of the site, he noticed someone from

White Pine Bay. Luckily, it was a woman. He clicked on the link and hit the 'Send Message' button.

User865720: Hello. I just noticed that you're a new user and you live in White Pine Bay as well. I was wondering if you would be interested in chatting with me.

MJ Norma watched as someone started typing in a chat window that had popped up. Once she saw the man was from White Pine Bay, she smiled. She wondered what he was like, but she didn't want to fantasize too much, because numerous times and over she had been let down. Part of her was happy someone was taking the initiative to talk to her first, she was a bit worried though. What is this guy was some kind of pedophile? She rolled her eyes and decided to talk to him anyway.

User175480: Sure. I would love to chat. Nice to meet you.

User865720: Likewise. How long have you lived here?

User175480: I've lived her for about two and a half years now. I love it, beautiful town. What about you?

User865720: I've been here for the last 15 years or so. A little sick of it to be honest.

User175480: Wow, 15 years! I can see why, though it is a lovely town, it's small. You see the same people every day. Have you ever traveled?

User865720: It is small. I think that's why I'm so fed up with it. I haven't traveled very far. I've been out of the state a few times. As much as I dislike it here, it's still home. What about you? Do you travel?

User175480: As much as I'd love to, I don't. I've only lived in two other places my entire life. I would love to travel though.

User865720: That would be nice. I wouldn't mind visiting a town over or so, but I'm pretty tied down here. I don't get much time to myself.

User175480: I'm sorry to hear that. I know what you mean, however. It's hard to get away when you work and have other responsibilities.

User865720: Speaking of work, what do you do for a living?

User175480: I'm a small business owner. What about you?

User865720: Let's just say I work for the town. Any children?

User175480: How nice. You must be respected then. I have one child. What about you? Kids?

User865720: No kids. Never got around to meeting the right person to settle down with.

User175480: I get it. Finding the right person to start a life with is always hard.

User865720: Tell me about. I'm beginning to feel a little desperate. Especially after joining this site. But you can only get so far when you do nothing, y'know?

User175480: I know. But you shouldn't give up hope. There's someone out there for everyone :-)

User865720: I'll try not to. So is this the first time you've signed up for a dating site?

User175480: Actually yes. It feels a little weird, a bit out of the ordinary I suppose.

User865720: This was my first stop too. I'm not very big with social networking but like I said, I have to start somewhere.

User175480: Me either. Social networking was always too personal for me, not a fan. But I'm a bit desperate for companionship too. I haven't been in a relationship for a while, at least not a serious one.

User865720: I don't even remember the last time I was in a serious relationship. It's a little pathetic, I think.

User175480: Not at all. Relationships are valuable things, I would rather be talking to someone who hasn't been in a lot compared to a man who has been in far too many.

User865720: Nice to know that I fit the description. Have you ever been married?

User175480: I was married for 16 years, but he passed away. I moved here after his death for a fresh start.

User865720: I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard. I can't imagine losing someone and starting a new life somewhere.

User175480: Thank you. It was hard to lose my husband but actually it wasn't bad to up and get out of there. After his death, I had so many people always coming to my house or stopping me in town giving me their condolences and telling me how sorry they felt. I mean, it was nice but after a while it got to be a little much for me. And of course my house was just a constant reminder of my husband. It was incredibly nice to be able to come here.

User865720: Well I'm glad you decided to join us here. I'm sure I've probably seen you around town. I don't want to sound too forward, but would you like to meet up sometime? You can only learn so much about a person over the internet.

User175480: Personally, I like people who are forward. I would love to meet up with you.

User865720: Great. Any place you'd prefer to go to?

User175480: How about the bar next to the mall? We could grab drinks and get to know each other a little more.

User865720: Sounds like a plan. I'm free any time after 3 PM if that works for you.

User175480: That would be lovely. But how will we be able to spot one another when we're there?

User865720: That place never has many people, so I'll probably be the only guy sitting at the bar alone. I'm sure we'll figure it out.

User175480: Alright. Keep your eyes peeled for a woman in a red dress.

User865720: I'll be sure to :)

User175480: How about we meet at 6:30?

User865720: It may be a little early to drink, but it sounds good to me.

User175480: I guess I'll see you then ;)

User865720: Alright. See you tomorrow.

MJ Norma folded the top of her computer down, a smile on her lips. She was a little excited, he seemed nice, not the creepy pervert she was expecting. She started crafting her ideal guy in her mind. She hoped he was handsome, middle aged, and caring. She was certainly not ready to date another dick who would hurt her in the end. Tossing back the last sip of wine, she flicked the kitchen lights off, and headed upstairs to bed.

Ezz Alex shut his laptop and placed it back under the bed. He got up and moved into the bathroom before staring in the mirror. He was good looking, right? The thought of rejection crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it. He was far too self-confident to think that way. With a small chuckle in the sense of accomplishment, he flipped the light switch and returned to the bed. He switched the light on the nightstand off and buried himself under the covers of the bed.

Night Two:

MJ Norma looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time that night. She decided to go with a bold red lipstick highlighting her mouth and a short red dress to match. Once she made sure her hair was curled flawlessly and her dress hugged her curves in all the right places, she left the bathroom and headed downstairs. She made sure Norman was gone before slipping out the front door and heading to the bar.

Ezz Alex sat on his bed, staring at his alarm clock. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous. This was the first time he would meet with a woman in the past few years. He threw a hand up, combing it through his hair and stood from the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and took in his appearance once more before heading out to his SUV.

MJ As Norma pulled up to the bar, she took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? This could turn out to be a wonderful thing for her. She checked her hair one last time and headed into the building, taking small but deep breaths as she walked. Feeling self-conscious, she headed into the bathroom to reapply her lipstick and mascara one last time.

Ezz Alex parked his SUV in the small parking lot to the side of the bar and stepped out. As he

walked, he looked around and noticed that there were far more people than he had expected. He stopped briefly when he noticed a pale green Mercedes parked in the distance. He shook his head and continued walking. There was no way Norma would be there, and if she was, they would likely just avoid another. Once he was inside, he took a seat at the bar and ordered a simple whiskey on the rocks while he waited for his anticipated date to appear.

MJ Norma took one final deep inhale, dropped a spritz of perfume on her chest and wrist and finally left the bathroom. She walked through the bar, sliding through larger groups of people. At last, she took a seat at the bar and ordered a martini, keeping her eyes open for her mystery man.

Ezz After taking the first sip of his drink, Alex scanned the room. The expected shade of red caught his eye, but to his surprise, it was tightly wrapped around Norma Bates. "Shit," he sighed before taking a large gulp of his drink. Of all people, it had to be Norma. He sat silently, contemplating whether he should leave or not.

MJ Norma sat, looking at all areas of the room. Her eyes finally fell to Alex sitting diagonally across the way from her. She clenched her teeth at the thought. It couldn't be, right? Norma bit her lip and stayed seated, not ready to face whatever was coming.

Ezz Alex could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He threw back the remaining portion of alcohol and stood from the stool. He slowly walked over in Norma's direction before sitting down beside her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound casual and oblivious.

MJ She glared up at him with a smirk. "What do you think I'm doing here?" Norma sneered motioning to the color of her dress and lips.

Ezz "What?" he asked, keeping his clueless act going.

MJ She took a deep breath and gave him a longer stare. "I'm waiting for someone," she hinted playfully, her eyes widening as she watched him.

Ezz He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Are you? Where'd you meet him?" he asked while reaching out and arm to call the bartender.

MJ "I met him online. Last night," she explained, tossing back the half full glass of her martini and giving the bartender a hand signal for another. She figured she might as well get plowed while she made a fool out of herself.

Ezz After the bartender poured them two fresh drinks, Alex settled his attention back on Norma.

"You think he's here?" he asked sarcastically before sipping on his glass.

MJ She nodded while topping off her drink placed in front of her. "Oh yeah. I think he's here," she exclaimed. "What are you doing in this fine establishment anyways?" she mocked.

Ezz Alex grinned devilishly. "I'd like to say that I'm just here to drink, but I actually met

someone online as well," he explained.

MJ "Mmm…did you now?" she rolled her eyes, taking another huge sip of her martini. "You think she's here?"

Ezz He cleared the rest of his glass and ordered another. "I think that dress speaks for itself," he teased.

MJ She followed his lead and asked for an extra dirty martini. Norma nodded and leaned forward in an effort to tease him. "Do you like it?"

Ezz "It's very…" he paused to take a sip of his drink. "Flattering," he continued with a smirk as he glanced down at exposed part of her leg.

MJ She just looked at him. "You're looking pretty dapper yourself. You clean up nicely," she complimented, taking another swig of alcohol.

Ezz Alex leaned forward to rest his arms on the bar. "Thank you. I try my best," he returned with a smile. His eyes traveled over her, observing every bit of exposed skin. He quickly looked forward, cursing himself for being so obvious. "So, what do you think of your little internet friend so far?"

MJ "I like him," she purred, pushing her cleavage out a bit more to give him a peak. "Are you satisfied with your findings?"

Ezz Alex glanced down, his eyes taking advantage of her movement. "She's made a good impression so far, so yeah," he chuckled before taking a large sip of his drink.

MJ "Good," she smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "So, you've lived here for fifteen years, huh?"

Ezz Alex looked at her in confusion. He had almost forgotten about the conversation they shared the night before. "Yeah," he muttered, slightly annoyed with the fact. "And you only have one child?" he asked, his eyes squinted.

MJ "I just thought two kids sounded like a lot of baggage," she said, making a face, and another drink of her martini.

Ezz "Given your stress level, one is probably enough," he teased while scooting his stool closer to hers. He finished off his glass, again, and signaled the bartender for another.

MJ When she saw the bartender coming her way, she ordered another as well. "So…here we are," she smiled, a bit hazy from the drinks.

Ezz Alex watched as the man poured their drinks and was quick to take the first sip when he was done. "Yup," he replied as he looked back to her. He found her already altered by alcohol

actions adorable and laughed aloud.

MJ "What? What's so funny?" she asked, now joining in his laughter. Norma reached forward and sucked on the olive in her drink, watching him with her eyes flickering from the drinks.

Ezz "Nothing," Alex answered with a smile. "You're just…" he mumbled before finishing his drink and setting the glass on the counter. He looked down and shook his, feeling embarrassed.

MJ She blushed, knocking back the last of her drink. "I'm just what…?" she laughed sinfully moving closer to him.

Ezz "You're really gonna make me say it?" he scoffed, an ear to ear grin forming at his lips.

MJ Norma thought with an evil, drunken grin on her faltering lips. She shook her head. "Say it."

Ezz Alex smiled and leaned closer to her. "Beautiful," he whispered before laughing again. His stomach tightened at his own remark and he felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him.

MJ Norma's cheeks turned an even rosier shade of red when he complimented her. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked in drunken awe. Her head started to feel like, the tension she normally felt was nonexistent, she felt…happy.

Ezz "I do," he returned, this time sounding more confident. He set an arm on the counter and began to fidget with the empty glass, debating whether he should order another round or not.

MJ Norma took a minute, taking a few deep breaths. Without thinking, she too his head in her hands and forced her lips on his own, her heart beating as she did so.

Ezz Alex fell forward, allowing her to pull him in. He rested a hand on her leg and softly squeezed her thigh while his opposing hand caressed her side.

MJ She deepened the kiss, letting a small moan escape her lips as he touched her skin. Norma could taste the whiskey on his lips as she drove her tongue into his mouth. Nothing else matter at that moment to her than companionship. She hadn't been with anyone in a while, and she was fully ready to devour Alex.

Ezz Alex stood from the stool and pushed her legs apart before bringing his body to hers. He threaded his arms around her waist and pulled her close as his lips left hers to trail along her jawline and neck.

MJ She moaned as she felt his lips trickle down her body. "Wait. We can't...not here at least," she exclaimed, looking at the people around them. As much as she didn't want to, Norma pulled away, slipping her hand in his, and leading him to the thankfully open bathroom.

Ezz Alex followed behind her and raised an eyebrow at her desired destination. "In the

bathroom?" he chortled.

MJ Her hazy mind caused her to laugh at his words. "If you wanna get laid then yes, this is going to have to happen here," she smiled sinfully. Norma locked the door behind them and hooked eyes with him.

Ezz "Alright. You're the boss," he replied before returning his lips to her neck. He allowed his hands to travel downward to her thighs and around to her backside, softly grabbing what they could.

MJ She giggled softly at his words. Norma bit her lip as she felt his hands on her body, she loved how he touched her so gingerly yet withheld dominance. She reached down slowly and started to unbuckle his belt. She leaned in to reconnect lips as her fingers moved to the zipper of his pants.

Ezz Alex reached down, taking ahold both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. His other hand simply slid down and around her thigh before lifting her off the floor to rest on his hips.

MJ Without any hesitation, Norma tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, thankful for his initiation. Her lips finally found a place in his neck, she sucked, licked, and kissed his skin gently; a soft moan leaving her lips each time she did so. She intended to drive him absolutely mad with desire.

Ezz Alex released her arms, allowing her to wriggle free. He ran his fingers through the blonde curls of her hair as she pressed her mouth on his neck. He groaned at the sensation and pressed himself further into her.

MJ Norma reached forward, gripping the hair at the back of his head. She lowered her mouth to his ear kissing once before softly biting. "I want you so bad," she crooned innocently, letting her hot breath burn onto his skin.

Ezz A devilish smile played at his lips once she spoke. He forced her into the wall while his hands reached up and roughly groped her breasts.

MJ She let out a soft whimper of unexpressed pleasure as his hands went to work. She could feel herself getting wetter. His hands on her body only furthered the want. Slowly, she let her hands rediscover his zipper, pulling it down and reaching inside. Her fingers moved up and down his shaft with care, her blue orbs widened when she discovered how big he actually was.

Ezz He groaned as her hand came in contact with his desire and he slowly circled his hips with her movement. His hands went to work at pushing the skirt of her dress up to her waist before he gently trailed his hand downward until it met her core.

MJ The back of Norma's head hit the wall and her mouth gaped open in pleasure as his fingers found and explored her core. She quickened the movements of her fingers on his cock, wanting to drive him crazy. "You're so big," she groaned as she felt his fingers further.

Ezz Alex's hand picked up the pace and drove deeper while his mouth found its way to her collarbone. He quickly reached down and began peeling her panties downward all while keeping tempo with his hand. "Take these off," he ordered.

MJ She moaned aloud as his fingers worked at all areas of her core. Norma finally pulled his length while still moving her hands rhythm. "More," she cried, feeling closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Ezz Alex pulled his working away and tore the side of her panties before folding them across to expose her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet to retrieve the condom inside. He was quick to tear it open and pull the contents out. He brought a hand down, taking himself from her hand and rolled the condom around himself. After tugging her hips to ensure she wouldn't fall downward, he slowly entered her and pressed her back into the wall.

MJ Norma couldn't help but let out an ecstatic moan as Alex entered her. She spread her legs wider before re-wrapping them around his waist. She slid forward taking in all of him at once before screaming another moan of pleasure.

Ezz Alex quickly shifted into gear and began thrusting with force while hips lips roughly found her. His hands were tightly locked onto her hips, holding her in place. "Fuck," he muttered in pure ecstasy.

MJ Norma thrust forward onto his hips and kissed him with force. She broke however, once he found her most sensitive spot. "Yes! Alex…yes!" she groaned in a mist of feverish heat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped as he thrust forward. She brought her mouth to his ear once again. "I want you to come in me," she struggled to demand between powerful thrusts of euphoria.

Ezz Alex wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her undeniably sexy tone, but he was already struggling to hold out. He placed a hand on the wall to stabilize himself as he pounded into her. "Shit. Norma…" he mumbled with his face buried into the side of her neck.

MJ Norma clutched his hair. "Jesus, Alex," she moaned letting herself spill all over his length. She didn't stop thrusting forward however. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Come for me," she whispered into the side of his temple.

Ezz Her words brought him to his anticipated brink and he finally released himself with a few more deep thrusts. As he spilled inside, he dropped his head down to rest on her shoulder.

MJ She let out a final whimper once she felt his heat. "Perfect," she announced breathlessly, rubbing the back of his head. "That was perfect."

Ezz Alex reached up, taking her face in his hands. "Perfect, huh?" he panted as his fingers played with the curls framing her face.

MJ Norma smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips hard. "Absolutely perfect," she praised, nodding her head at the words coming out of her mouth.

Ezz "God," he scoffed, his eyes locked with her. "Why haven't done this before?" he asked as his hands stroked her sides.

MJ She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Because I thought you hated me," she admitted with a sideways smile gracing her pouty lips.

Ezz Alex held his gaze and smiled. "Well, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes," he teased.

MJ She let out a playful sigh, re-adjusting his belt and zipper. "I'm sorry. I know I can be an issue," Norma admitted.

Ezz He pressed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her against the wall. "Don't worry about it," he murmured before reconnecting their lips.

MJ She gave in to the kiss, planting her lips on his with delicacy. Norma placed her hands on either side of his head, ending the kiss after a few seconds. "I'm happy I chatted with you last night."

Ezz Alex released a close mouthed chuckled and played with the fold of her dress. "I'm glad I was desperate enough to talk first," he admitted.

MJ She laughed, keeping her eyes on his own. "I was starting to get desperate myself…and I'm also thankful that you didn't turn out to be some creepy pervert," Norma admitted with a smirk.

Ezz "I'm just relieved that you were actually a woman," he laughed while poking a finger at her side. "What do you think, wanna head back to the motel for round two?"

MJ Norma let a smile full of sin and deviation fall over her face. She pulled her dress down and hooked hands with him. "Let's go."

Ezz He tugged her hand back toward him. "Are you good to drive?" he asked in a concerned tone.

MJ "Yeah. If I can have sex then I can drive a car," she laughed, running a hand down his chest and looking at him.

Ezz "Not necessarily. Drunk people have sex all the time," Alex explained. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me drive you back. Your car will be fine overnight and I'll bring you back first tomorrow morning to pick it up," he insisted while swaying her body back and forth.

MJ Norma cherished his arms locked around her waist, it was just a sign of protection and care, something she longed for completely. She reached up, grazing her fingers around the back of his head and smiling up at him with a nod. "Okay," she agreed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Ezz "Alright. Come one," he told her while moving to the door. He unlocked it and led her out toward the exit.

MJ She clutched his hand tightly, walking her clumsy legs through the bar. Once they made their way outside, she felt the cool air hit her skin, and instantly felt good. She glued herself to his side and rested her head on his shoulder as the paced over the gravel.

Ezz Alex walked them toward his SUV with arm tightly hooked around her waist. He walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

MJ She giggled at the kind gesture. "Thank you, my good man," she said, patting his chest before getting in the car. Norma rested her head against the passenger seat and yawned.

Ezz He watched with a smile on his face as she clumsily climbed her way onto the seat and shut the door behind her. He quickly made his way back over to the driver side and hopped inside. "You good?" he asked looking over to her.

MJ "Fantastic," she murmured with an honest smile. She closed her eyes and reached over, taking Alex's hand before falling asleep, a mixture of the excessive drinking and strenuous hot sex making her tired.

Ezz Alex watched as her eyes drifted shut and smiled to himself. A sense of accomplishment washed over him as he looked at her sleeping form from across the cab. He shook his head with a small laugh and started the engine.

**Like it? Leave a comment 3**


End file.
